according to you
by fantasyfr3ak
Summary: kagome is sick of inuyasha always talking down to her and breaks up with him, when someone else finds out she's a free agent things get...musical. i know bad summary


disclaimer: sadly i do not, nor will i ever, own "inuyasha" or the song "according to you"

kagsPOV

" ya know, if some one had told me a month ago that i would dump inuyasha and get with his brother instead, i would have told them to go check into a funny farm,but now , not so much, don't ya think sess?"i asked my boyfriend.

"indeed" he said "and if he hadn't lost his temper that day you never would found out my love for you my beautiful, incredible, funny, iresistable girl "

i remember the day inu and i split like it was yesterday

oo0flashback0oo

i had been late in meeting him for dinner and when i arrived he immediately attacked her

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN,GOD DAMN IT KA-GO-ME, CAN'T YOU EVER BE ON TIME!"was my 'oh so pleasant' greeting

"WELL SOR-RY, I WAS OUT WITH MY SISTERS AND I GOT STUCK IN TRAFFIC. BESIDES, I'M ONLY 10 MINUTES LATE, IT'S NOT THAT BIG A DEAL! i yelled

"I SWEAR TO KAMI YOUR COMPLETELY USELESS SOMETIMES, AND STUPID. CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" he yelled back

"ya know, i don't know why i waste my time with you" i replied, suddenly cool as a cucumber

"WHAT THE FUCK KAGOME, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO MOODY AND DIFFICULT, I SWEAR I CAN'T TAKE YOU ANYWHERE..."

that was about the time that i stopped paying attention to his rant and started thinking about nothing in particular and cleaning my nails. unfortunately though some bits slipped into my ears and up to my brain

...YOU HAVE THE WORLDS WORST ATTENTION SPAN...I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE I PUT UP WITH YOUR SHIT..."

"YOUR PROBABLY THE SINGLE BORINGEST PERSON I HAVE EVER MET..."

YOUR ARE A MESS , DID YOU EVER LOOK AT YOURSELF BEFORE YOU LEFT YOUR HOUSE?..."

AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE, YOU CAN NEVER MAKE UP YOUR MIND AND YOU SUCK AT TELLING JOKES..."

it was then that i got tired of him ranting "YOU KNOW WHAT INUYASHA, I'M DONE, IT'S OVER, THROUGH. GOODBYE"was my final reply

'never again' i thought as she stormed away from inuyasha for the last time.

oo0end flashback0oo

sessPOV

oo0flashback0ooo

when i caught wind that kagome had dumped that mutt inuyasha about 3 days ago, i couldn't be happier. 'i finally have a chance to be with the girl of my dreams' i thought as i raced over to kagomes apartment. i gave the door three quick raps and waited. when the door opened to reveal her beautiful face i grabbed her and gave her a kiss that conveyed all my feelings for her. the rest is history

kagsPOV

inuyasha called everyday, begging for my forgiveness, pleading for another chance. of course, he didn't know about sesshoumaru.i thought it was about time i let him and everyone else in on the little secret,that's where sesshoumaru and i were headed this very moment

a few days ago i had sent out invitations to all my friends and inuyasha saying that they were all invited to my club, the lotus blade, to see me preform.

3personPOV

as soon as all her friend and inuyasha had arrived she signaled the DJ to announce that it was open mic night at the club and that at the end kagome would do the big finale. so naturally, everyone was eager to get the show on the road because kagome's voice was legendary. she could sing any style of music perfectly on the first try and she could hit the highest of high notes

several people went up and rocked it but as the show winded down, the anticipation increased tenfold. when kagome finally got up on the stage everyone (except sesshomaru) was at the edge of their seats

"i would like to dedicate this song to my ex-boyfriend inuyasha...and my current boyfriend" kagome announced

the last admission had everyone but sesshomaru whispering

she cued the DJ and the music started for orianthis according to you

According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless

I can't do anything right

According to you I'm difficult, hard to please

Forever changing my mind

at this point she was staring straight at inuyasha

I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time

Even if it would save my life

According to you, according to you

she then cut her gaze over to sesshomaru

everyone now realised who her new boyfriend was

But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible

He can't get me out of his head

According to him I'm funny, irresistible

Everything he ever wanted

by now, you could almost see the steam coming out of inuyasha's ears

Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it

So baby tell me what I got to lose

He's into me for everything I'm not

According to you

she then looked back at inuyasha

According to you I'm boring, I'm moody

And you can't take me any place

According to you I suck at telling jokes

'Cause I always give it away

I'm the girl with the worst attention span

You're the boy who puts up with that

According to you, according to you

her eyes were again on sesshomaru

But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible

He can't get me out of his head

According to him I'm funny, irresistible

Everything he ever wanted

Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it

So baby tell me what I got to lose

He's into me for everything I'm not

According to you

back to inu

I need to feel appreciated

Like I'm not hated, oh no

Why can't you see me through his eyes?

It's too bad, you're making me dizzy

But according to me you're stupid, you're useless

You can't do anything right

sesshie again

But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible

He can't get me out of his head

According to him I'm funny, irresistible

Everything he ever wanted

Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it

Baby tell me what I got to lose

He's into me for everything I'm not

According to you, you

According to you, you

and back to inuyasha for the grand finale

According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless

I can't do anything right

and with that said and done she walked off the stage and into the open arms of sesshomaru and kissed him like there was no tomorrow, never noticing that inuyasha had left the club at the last lineof the song

inuPOV

'she's right i said all of those things to her and more, i don't deserve her' were my somber and depressing thoughts as i left the club just in time to miss the make-out scene preformed by his brother and his ex-girlfriend and went home.


End file.
